eq2cnfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
技能 Skills
按字母排序的列表，看这里 Category:Skills. 技能将影响你的角色对某些行为执行的怎么样，技能分为三大类： '冒险相关技能 ' Adventuring-related skills *战斗 **侵略 :关系到你的嘲讽将怎样影响怪物。 这个技能影响到你的嘲讽被抵抗的几率。 **破碎 :锤子,钉头槌,法杖,甚至你自己的拳头。 **拳头 :这可以让你在战斗中使用你的拳头。 **集中 :关系到你能否在战斗时集中注意力。 有助于你在受到攻击时使用法术或战斗技能。这个技能将减少你在被攻击时施放技能或使用装置时被打断的几率。。 **穿刺 :匕首和长矛。 **剧毒 :关系到狩猎者的盗贼使用毒药的能力。 随着你的等级自动增加，决定了你能使用什么等级的毒药。 **远程 :弓和投掷武器。 **砍削 : 剑和斧。 *Combat **Aggression: This is how well your taunts will affect monsters. This skill affects the chance that a taunt will be resisted. **Crushing: This is how well you use hammers, maces, staves, and even your own fists. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when landing a blow with a weapon that uses the crushing skill. **Fists: This allows you to use your fists in battle. **Focus: This is how well you maintain your concentration in battle. This will help you cast spells or perform combat arts while under attack. This skill will help to decrease the chance that you will be interrupted when casting a skill or using a device, while being attacked. **Piercing: This is how well you use daggers and spears. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when landing a blow with a weapon that uses this skill. **Poisoning: This is the Predator and Rogue ability to use poisons. This automatically increases as you level, and determines what level of poisons you can use. **Ranged: This is how well you use bows and thrown weapons. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful in landing a blow when using a weapon that uses this skill. **Slashing: This is how well you use all types of swords and axes. This skill affects the chance that you will be successful when attempting to land a blow with a weapon that uses this skill. *施法 **毁灭 :减少你的目标对毁灭法术的抗性。它降低了你释放的法术被完全抵抗的几率。 **援助 :关系到你使用治疗和愈合法术的水平。这个技能影响使用相关技能时耗费的魔力。 **协调 :关系到你在多大程度上使用法术，增强你的朋友并削弱你的敌人。 此技能会降低debuffs被完全抵抗的机会 ，并减小实用相关技能时的魔力消耗 **征服 :关系到你使用技能命令、控制宠物的水平。 ”增加这个技能会较少相关技能被抵抗的几率。 *Spellcasting **Disruption: "This reduces your target's resistance to your Disruption spells." Mechanically, it decreases the odds that you will be fully resisted when casting a spell. **Ministration: "This is how well you use spells that heal and cure." This skill affects the power cost of spells that use this skill. **Ordination: "This is how well you use spells that augment your friends and weaken your enemies." This skill reduces the full-resist chance of debuffs and affects the power cost of spells that use this skill. **Subjugation: "This is how well you use spells to command pets and control monsters." An increase in this skill decreases the odds that a spell that uses this skill will be resisted. *避免 **防御 :这是关系到你如何躲避物理攻击。 这会提高你的基本回避几率。 **偏转 :这个给你机会扭转人身攻击。 这会提高你的偏转成功几率，和躲避没有不同，除了它通常更好提升,因为它进行一个不同的递减的回报（最后一句我也没看懂）。 **格挡 :这个给你挡住物理攻击的机会。 这会提高你的格挡几率,有机会对攻击者作出反击。 *Avoidance **Defense: This is how well you avoid physical attacks. This raises your basic avoidance roll (dodge) chance. **Deflection: This gives you a chance to avert a physical attack. This raises your deflection avoidance roll (not different from dodging other than generally being better to raise because it runs off different diminishing returns) chance. **Parry: This gives you a chance to ward off a physical attack. This raises your parry roll chance, which has a chance of being a riposte that counterstrikes the attacker. '交易相关技能 ' Tradeskill-related skills ''' 前面都是按职业分，实在懒得再翻译第三遍，可以看职业或交易技能。 *Craftsman **Artistry: Technique used by Craftsman and Provisioners. This is the skill that is used for Provisioner recipes (creating food and drink). **Fletching: Used by tradesman to create arrows, shields, staves etc. This is the skill that is used for Woodworker recipes. **Sculpting: Tradeskill technique used by carpenters and craftsman. This is the skill that is used for Carpenter recipes. *Outfitter **Metal Shaping: Tradeskill Technique used by outfitters and Armorers. This is the skill that is used for Armorer recipes. **Metalworking: This is how well you create items made of metal. This is the skill that is used for Weaponsmith Recipes. **Tailoring: This is how well you create items made of cloth. This is the skill that is used for Tailor recipes. *Scholar **Artificing: This is how well you create magic items by using trade skills. This is the skill that is used for Jeweler recipes. **Chemistry: This is how well you create trade skill items by using chemistry. This is the skill that is used for Alchemist recipes. **Scribing: This is how well you create spells and copy books. This is the skill that is used for Sage recipes. *Secondary **Tinkering: This allows you to make Gadgets, Gizmos, and Doohickeys. It is the skill used by Tinkerer recipes. **Adorning: Allows you to make adornments. The higher in skill the higher level adornments you can make, as well as making it easier to make them. *交易技能声望 从AA页面，点交易声望的技能树获得以下能力 **炼油技能 ***Seasoned Harvesting: 对 Track Harvestables 技能有补助，并增加稀有材料获得几率。 ***Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin: 召唤一个哥布林采集者，有很小几率获得稀有材料。 ***Summon Crafting Stations:召唤一个临时的生产工作站。 ***Salvage: 分解一个项目，成为有用的生产材料成分。（不知道和“分解”有什么区别） ***Refine:一定几率将采集的材料精炼成更高质量的材料。 **实验技能 ***Experimentation: 允许工匠对一个项目做实验，增加其数值,增加proc或增加装饰 decoration（类似于给装备打孔，或增加附加能力之类的吧） 。 **批量生产技能 ***Systematic Conservation: 配方完成后退还一部分材料。 ***Mass Production:使工匠有能力在同一时间按照倍数生产项目。 ***生产中用到的技能，看这里 Category:Tradeskills *Tradeskill Prestige **Refining Skills ***Seasoned Harvesting: Grants Track Harvestables skill and increases Rare Harvest chance. ***Summon Artisan's Gathering Goblin: Summons a goblin harvester that has a small chance of harvesting rare harvests. ***Summon Crafting Stations: Summons a temporary crafting station. ***Salvage: Breaks an item down into usable Tradeskill material components. ***Refine:Has a chance to refine some harvestable materials into higher quality materials. **Experimentation Skills ***Experimentation: Allows the Artisan to experiment on a crafted item to increase its stats, add a proc or add a decoration. **Mass Production Skills ***Systematic Conservation: Refunds a portion of materials used upon recipe completion. ***Mass Production: Enables the Artisan to craft multiple items at the same time. For skills used while crafting, see Category:Tradeskills. 通用技能 'General Skills ' *收获 对于所有收获技能，你的个人技能必须高于节点要求。 看到 收获 层级节点的 详细说明。（大概就是1-9,10-19，这样算一个层级） **钓鱼 :就是钓鱼（鱼群）。 **伐木 :就是伐木（木头）。 **采集 :这是你如何收集草药,鲜花,和其他小型植物(根和灌木)。 **矿业 :这是你我的矿石和矿物(硬和软矿石)。 **被困 :这是你如何抓住游戏中的小动物(巢穴)。 *一般技能 **酒量:关系到酒量，目前我还没看到区别，提升的很慢。 **安全降落 :从高处掉下来可以少掉血。 **游泳 :憋气时间长一点。 **分解 ：把物品拆分成原材料，通常有事稀有材料，可以做 装饰 ，分解技能水平关系到你能分解那个等级的物品。 *语言 **看: Languages 语言 ' ' *Harvesting For all harvesting skills your personal skill has to be higher than the node requirements. See Harvesting 'Nodes by Tier' section for details. **Fishing: This is how well you catch fish (fish nodes). **Foresting: This is how well you find and harvest different kinds of lumber (wood nodes). **Gathering: This is how well you gather herbs, flowers, and other small plants (root and bush nodes). **Mining: This is how well you mine for ore and minerals (hard and soft ore nodes). **Trapping: This is how well you catch small game animals (den nodes). *General **Alcohol Tolerance: This is how well you tolerate the effects of alcohol. **Safe Fall: This is how well your chances are to receive no damage in a fall. Higher skill means greater heights having chances to avoid damage. **Swimming: This is how well you swim in water. The higher your skill is, the less delay/slowdown you have swimming. **Transmuting: This allows you to break down items into components. Components are used in Adorning to make adornments. This skill determines the level of item that a transmuter may break down. *Language **See: Languages 技能的提升 ' '''Improving skills ' 技能通过练习提升等级（执行受技能影响的行为）。 *冒险技能的最大等级是冒险等级*5，cap的提升是冒险等级*6.5。 *交易技能的最大等级是交易等级*5，cap的提升是交易等级*6.5。 *采集技能的最大等级是冒险等级*5或交易等级*5，看哪一个更高。 *通用技能的最大等级是冒险等级*5，cap的提升是冒险等级*6.5。 *任何必须手动提高的技能，可以通过buffs或 gear（开始工作？）改变，比如 侵略Agression 或者 中断Disruption ，但是自动的技能，诸如毒药Poisoning，不能改进。 *Cap ：看这里 Cap Skills go up in rank through practice (performing the act the skill influences). *The maximum rank for a skill from the Adventure tab is Adventure level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *The maximum rank for a skill from the Tradeskill tab is Tradeskill level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *The maximum rank for a harvesting skill either Adventure level * 5 or Tradeskill level * 5, whichever is higher. *The maximum rank for other General skills is Adventure level * 5 the upper cap is Level * 6.5. *Any skill that must be raised manually can be altered through buffs or gear (such as Agression or Disruption) but skills that are automatic (such as Poisoning) can not be modified. *Cap ：See Cap